Bloodless
by Celestial Phoenix
Summary: Yaoi, TasukixChichiri. Chichiri is forced by a curse to leave his home with the bandits. Spoilers for the entire series, bad language, angst, noncon, lime, death. Please review. [status:complete!!, part 4 uploaded.]
1. Default Chapter

Fushigi Yuugi does not belong to me.None of its characters belong to me.

***SPOILER WARNING*** for the entire series

Also, there is YAOI in this fic, as well as bad language.If you don't like that kind of thing, don't read.

Bloodless

Part 1

Chichiri turned away from the expressions on their faces.It was time to leave.He felt the spell writhing its way through his system, threatening to destroy his control, his strength.He had to leave _now_ before it reached his mind and he killed all of them.

Tasuki was saying something; it sounded like he was pleading._I'm sorry, Tasuki,_ Chichiri thought, readying his departure, _I can't come back_._Ever._

But…but one last time…he couldn't leave without…

He looked back at them, the bandits who had become his family in the years following Miaka's departure.Kouji and Tasuki.It hurt, but he couldn't tell them how much they'd meant…

Not if he was going to leave.And the spell doubled in intensity within him, reminding him.

"Goodbye," he whispered, softly, memorizing their faces.He would never see them again; Chichiri wanted to remember them. 

Then he gripped his staff tightly, concentrated briefly, and disappeared.

"Chichiri!Wait, dammit!Tell me what's going on!" Tasuki shouted at the suddenly translucent monk.He ran to the spot Chichiri had been standing, _What the hell happened?_

Kouji stared down at his hands as Tasuki raged.

"He'd better fucking come back!He can't just leave like this, with no explanation!"

Kouji couldn't look at his friend.Something about that…Chichiri had left, and was never coming back.Maybe it was the look in his eye as he said "Goodbye."Dammit, Chichiri.

Finally sick of shouting, Tasuki collapsed on the bed and faced the floor.

The other bandit kept his distance.

Chichiri stumbled as he arrived, the curse finally reaching his mind.It had been three months since he had realized its existence, but only two days since he realized he couldn't cure it.

Here, in the middle of nowhere, he was safe.He had cast spells of binding over the months, as a last option.Chichiri could transport himself here, but he could never leave.And no one could enter or leave by foot.This way, he wouldn't hurt anyone but himself.

The last thought he had before the curse ripped through his mind was, _Oh, Tasuki, I'm sorry._

_ _

"We have to find him," Tasuki growled, finally standing.

Kouji shook his head, "He's always come back before…" he said, trying to convince himself as much as Tasuki.

"It's different this time!" Tasuki shouted._That look on his face, _"I'm leaving to find the old hag.She'll know what happened.You can take care of this place, right?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

Kouji laughed a little, "Better then you can!"

Tasuki smiled and clapped him across the shoulder, "Yeah, right," to his surprise, Kouji grabbed his hand as he tried to take it away.

"Find him," Kouji ordered, before pressing their lips together in a quick, hard kiss.

Once released, Tasuki examined Kouji carefully before nodding, "I will."

Chichiri was locked away in his dark dimension, feeling nothing.He had never understood anything.His sanity and stability cried out for release from the constant barrage of sensations.Then they retreated to the back of his mind, where they silently observed everything that occurred.Waiting for a chance to escape.

But the other part of him reveled in the release.He was free, at last…but a cage still held him.

Angrily, Chichiri dug his nails deep into his arm until blood welled up.Then he clawed against the prison he had built for himself.His hands bled and he tore the mask off his face.Was he crying?Why?

He pounded against the invisible walls with all his powers.Who cared if he died from the effort?If he didn't, and even if he did, he would be free.

And Chichiri's soul cried out from its own cage, railing against itself.Oh, Suzaku, he didn't want to die…not yet.

{Tasuki smiled at the monk, who was sitting alone on the boulder overlooking the lake, fishing, "You haven't caught anything, have you?Fuckin' waste of time as far as I can see."

Chichiri shook his head, "It doesn't matter if I catch anything, no da."

Tasuki sat next to the monk, trying desperately to absorb some of that infinite peace.If he had even a little, then maybe he wouldn't feel so…soon, they would be leaving for Hokkan.He was—admit it! –worried about what was going to happen.

The monk seemed to sense his emotion, and remained silent.

But the silence made Tasuki uncomfortable, "Hey, Chichiri, could you tell me somethin'?"

Chichiri lowered the pole slightly, and turned to listen.

"What were you and Miaka talking about before…just a few minutes ago?"

The monk shook his head, "I don't think that's your business, no da," he turned back to his fishing.

"Dammit!" Tasuki swore, pointlessly.

"Is that all no da?"

Tasuki sighed, "Fuck.It just seemed important.Sorry."

Chichiri nodded.

They stared out at the water for a while, neither saying a word.Then the sun began to set, and Chichiri abruptly stood, "You have a festival to go to, no da.Better go."

They started walking back to the palace together, until Nuriko suddenly bound towards them.

"Hurry up, Tasuki!Sure you don't wanna come, Chichiri?"

Chichiri's mask smiled brightly, "Nope no da."

Tasuki let himself be led away, feeling the tiny amount of serenity he had managed to collect disappear as Chichiri faded from view.}

Tasuki arrived at Taiitsukun's mountain with relative speed.He had been half hoping, the entire journey, that she would suddenly appear and save him the trip.

But, when he came, she greeted him almost immediately and took him inside.

"Do ya know why I'm here?" Tasuki asked, impatiently.

Taiitsukun nodded, giving him a strangely sympathetic look.Tasuki didn't notice, as he was busy staring at the floor, avoiding her face.

"Well, where is he?"

"I can't tell you that," she answered.

Tasuki's head shot up, "What?!Why?"

"You can't do anything for him," she said, and began to explain what had happened, "Three months ago, when Chichiri visited me, I discovered a curse had been cast on him.He couldn't remove it, and neither could I.We finally decided that the best course of action was for him to go where he couldn't hurt anyone."

"What the fuck?!Why didn't anyone tell me?" _Though it does explain the way Chichiri's was acting…_

"There was nothing you could do."

"That's not true!I coulda…I coulda…" _helped him deal with it, at least.There were so many things I forgot to tell him!If I had known, maybe I would've remembered._

__

The barrier began to weaken against the constant beating Chichiri gave it.He was covered in the blood from a hundred self-inflicted wounds.He needed to get _out_.

The pain was intense, but it amplified his power.He had been an idiot to think the barrier could hold him.Smiling slightly, he picked up his staff and pressed his other hand against the wall.He started to laugh as he brought the staff home, breaking his hand with an audible 'snap.'

Oh, Suzaku.His power increased with the pain, since the curse would not allow anything to break his concentration.It wouldn't even let him sleep…

Chichiri swayed slightly, but continued to fight.His smile grew as his broken hand began to pass through the wall.Soon, now…

Tasuki lay tired in the room Taiitsukun had let him stay in for the night.Tomorrow he was supposed to return to the bandits.Could he?He had told Kouji that he would find Chichiri; he didn't want to return yet.There must be something he could do.The old hag had explained everything she knew about the curse in an attempt to force him to agree not to go searching…

_If he sees you, he will kill you…_

Why did this happen now?Chichiri was finally almost comfortable staying in one place.He had even started taking off his mask regularly when they were alone together.

{Tasuki heard the quiet gasping noise that signified Chichiri was waking from one of his dreams.They had been traveling together for several months, and Tasuki was tired of pretending this didn't happen.

The bandit got up from his own bed and walked across the room to Chichiri's immobile shape, "What's wrong, Chichiri?"

The monk was wearing his mask even now, "Nothing, Tasuki.Just some trouble sleeping, no da."

"Bullshit," Tasuki said, kindly, "You've been waking up like this almost every night all the time we've been traveling."

Chichiri brushed his hair away from his glistening forehead, "Just an old dream no da…what are you doing awake now, anyway?"

In the darkness, Tasuki smiled, "I haven't been sleeping very well, either."

Chichiri moved over and the bandit sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Nuriko and the others?" Chichiri asked, softly.Later, Tasuki would marvel at how quickly and easily he had turned the conversation away from himself.

Tasuki nodded, "Yeah," and he began to tell his friend about his own dreams.

An hour later, Tasuki was lying next to Chichiri.They were still talking and remembering the time they spent with Miaka and the others.

It was long after the sun rose when Tasuki and Chichiri finally fell asleep.

Tasuki woke just before nightfall, slightly confused.He felt something pressed against his side, and saw the blue head of the monk.He had curled up against Tasuki while they were asleep.

Smiling a little, Tasuki pushed the monk away, eliciting a slight groan from him.

"Tasuki no da?" Chichiri murmured, opening his eye a little, "What time is it?"

"It's almost night."

Chichiri sat up in surprise.As Tasuki watched, he conjured his mask out of thin air.

"Don't put it on," Tasuki suggested.

Chichiri shook his head and offered no explanation.The mask settled on his face and smiled out at the world.

Tasuki closed his eyes; the sight of the mask made him angry for some reason.

When he opened them again, the masked face was right in front of his own.Tasuki jumped back in shock.

"WAKE UP TASUKI NO DA!" Chichiri shouted.Well, he was back to normal.

The next night, Tasuki heard Chichiri wake again.Without a word, he went over to his bed and lay down next to him.

Chichiri sighed and gave him room.}

Why hadn't Chichiri fucking told him?Oh, right.Chichiri never told him anything about himself.Everything he knew now he had learned by accident, or through deliberate device.

That was it.He was going to find that damn monk and fix this somehow.Just let the gods try and stop him.

END OF PART 1

This is my first Fushigi Yuugi fic…please let me know what you think.Comments, questions **_and_** suggestions are extremely welcome.

Celestial Phoenix


	2. Part 2

Bloodless: Part 2

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi does not belong to me.

Warnings: This fic contains YAOI, so if you don't like it, don't read it.This fic also contains swearing, lime, angst, violence, and noncon (rape!).

Author's notes: Pay special attention to the last warning.

Bloodless: Part 2

He was free.Chichiri's fevered mind sent power in an arc of expanding destruction.A circle of charred earth and ashes now surrounded him.Beautiful…absolutely awe-inspiring.

Blood ran down his leg and the pain once again fed him power.The strength he had used in his escape hadn't drained him in the slightest…he couldn't sleep, he couldn't rest, and he hadn't eaten since before he had arrived.

His body was devouring itself.

He laughed, turning his face to the open sky.The ground beneath him began to shake, "Free no da!"He slammed his staff deep into the scorched earth and the land exploded in a shower of rocks and debris.Chichiri marveled at his new-found liberty…there was splendor in this world that he had never seen.

The spot by the water where Tasuki was sitting was clearly lit by the brightly shining sun.He was perched on the same rock where he and Chichiri had sat peacefully all those years ago.The bandit's eyes closed; he appeared to be resting.

A slight breeze ruffled Tasuki's hair and broke his fragile meditation.His eyes flew open.

"I can't fucking do this!" he shouted in frustration._No, dammit!_He had to focus.

He had quickly realized that searching the entire planet was impossible; he would never find Chichiri if he didn't find a faster way to search…but he had to _concentrate_.Tasuki slowly relaxed and rested his eyes again.He focused on the blue-haired monk, remembering everything about him and all the times they had spent together.

Images of blood and pain flowed through him, and Tasuki screamed, arching his back.Wherever Chichiri was, he was hurt.

Stubbornly, Tasuki pushed past it, calling out to its source.

In the midst of his destruction, Chichiri paused.Was someone yelling for him?Tasuki?…hmmm…it would be rude not to come when called…

Tasuki carefully opened his eyes…someone had come.Chichiri stood a few steps away, his mask gone and his bare face covered by many colorful cuts and bruises…his hand looked broken, "Chichiri…who the fuck did this to ya?"

Chichiri laughed, "Who no da?" he questioned mockingly, slamming his staff in the space between them, "Who?" his eyes glimmered the same color as the blood drying on his face.

Tasuki jumped back, "What-"

"No questions no da!I hate questions!" Chichiri interrupted, "I want to watch the world drown in a sea of its own misery…watch it boil in its own flesh-consuming stupidity.Suzaku, face me!Tasuki, kill me, let me live.Don't question," he ordered.Then he laughed, pointing his staff towards the bandit, "I could hit you and you would die and be reborn and never have lived!"

Tasuki gasped, "Chichiri…dammit…"

He blinked and the mage was behind him.Tasuki sensed him and turned, grasping Chichiri around the waist before he could get away.

"Tasuki-chan!" Chichiri's voice jumped the octave and his eyes went blank, "I never knew you cared no da!" there was a short pause and the monk leaned forward, biting at the bandit's lips and drawing blood.He looked hungrily at the red line that poured out from the small cut, its taste still on his tongue.

Tasuki pushed him away, "Fuck!What are you doing?" he shouted, wiping his bleeding mouth on the dirty sleeve of his coat.The normally fiery man was stunned and confused…how was he supposed to help his friend?Was there anything left of Chichiri's mind?He couldn't take this.For a moment, everything was quiet as Chichi watched Task's shoulders rise and fall with his labored breathing.Sweat mixed with blood on his unscarred face, slowly dripping down towards his neck.Mmmm…the monk took a step closer to Tasuki…the bandit backed away, his eyes wide and confused.

Chichiri muttered a quiet incantation, watching Tasuki's hard muscles stiffen in anticipation of his next move._Daa_…how Tasuki's shirt tightened against his chest...Chichiri's entire body caught on fire with pain and passion.Tasuki tried to move away from him again but was held tightly by an invisible force…Chichiri had bound him.

Chichiri whispered, now in his natural voice, "Pain…Tasuki…" he pressed himself against his struggling friend, "Pain…love…hate…no da," he finished, running his unbroken hand against Tasuki's chest.It felt even more interesting than he might have imagined…the bandit was warm and tense under the monk's hand…

Tasuki swallowed, trying to speak.There wasn't any confusion anymore…he was starting to get pissed.Not at Chichiri himself, exactly…but he wasn't very happy with the monk, either.His voice left him as Chichiri's brought his mouth right up to his face.

"Strength…fire no da…" Chichiri opened his mouth and tasted Tasuki's mix of sweat and blood.

Tasuki froze in shock.Was _Chichiri_ doing this to him? "Let-me-go…DAMMIT!" he swore, struggling against the invisible bindings, _We both have to fight this, ya idiot._

"…Eventually no da," Chichiri smiled, grasping Tasuki's hair and pulling him into a bruising kiss.For a moment both were lost in the fever twisting between them.

_This hurts, _Tasuki growled, _This isn't what's supposed to happen…She said he'd be violent, but not like this…_

Chichiri pressed Tasuki slowly to the ground.Chichiri sat on him, straddling his friend's immobile body.He felt the younger man's warmth beneath him.And, oh yes, Tasuki was reacting to the situation.Chichiri hadn't expected him to, and was absurdly pleased, "But this would be much more interesting if you could move no da…," but he resisted the idea.A bound Tasuki would be much more compliant than a free Tasuki.

_I want to see him… _a new thought intruded on Chichiri's internal rambling.The idea had some merit…he watched as Tasuki struggled against his magic, barely contained strength hidden under all that clothing…

Laughing a little to himself, the monk slowly removed Tasuki's dusty shirt._Ahhh…_he thought, allowing himself to feel the pleasure in the sight.The bandit looked so strong… he was strong…from years of fighting and working.Sweat lay over his bare chest in a thin sheath of glimmering light.It unsubtly emphasized the power he held in everyday life.

_But…even with all that beautiful strength…I hold him now…_

Part of him was disturbed…almost angered by the thought.He ignored that part, opting instead to taste the bandit's strength.

Tasuki groaned.What the hell kinda spell caused this…not that he would've minded before…but Chichiri had made it clear…Chichiri had made it clear….This WASN'T Chichiri!Sure, he looked the same under all those injuries…injuries…

Tasuki concentrated his power and found that he could move…slightly.He drew back his hand and slammed it onto Chichiri's broken one.

The reaction was immediate.Chichiri stumbled backward, clutching his hand to his chest, "Da!"Chichiri was suddenly overwhelmed by a flood of sweet agony.His concentration broke, and he lost control of his spell.

The younger man pulled himself free of the mage's grasp, reaching over to where his tessen had been dropped in the original struggle.It felt strong and right in his hands; he felt powerful again.This could not happen…not like this, anyway.Tasuki ignored the heat in his lower regions;some things were more important than desire…Chichiri himself had taught the bandit this.

The mage quickly recovered, using the new pain to increase his concentration, "That wasn't very nice Tasuki-chan no da," Chichiri said, his voice playful, his eyes filled with anger.

The bandit leader responded with the same tone, "Ya weren't being very nice yerself, now were ya?"

Chichiri grinned.An expression which, on his un-masked, badly messed-up face, was extremely disturbing.He looked like he was dead.

Tasuki shook off the image and pointed his tessen at the monk, "Now don't move-."

Chichiri lunged at him, his eyes glowing red with uncontrolled rage.

"LEKKA SHINEN!" Tasuki shouted, praying to Suzaku that the flame wouldn't actually hit his friend, "Stop it, ya idiot!"

"DAAAA!" Chichiri surrounded himself with a brightly glowing green barrier.Tasuki's fire bounced away, uselessly, onto what was left of the surrounding underbrush.Somehow the curse seemed to have made him even stronger.

Tasuki had enough of this, "Chichiri, listen to me!" he shouted, desperately.

The madman stopped, the note of panic in the bandit's voice forcing him to pause.And the part of him that had been waiting for this moment, the part of him still sane, found itself free.

"Why are you doing this?"

This time Chichiri answered.His eyes still burned, but he seemed to regain a piece of himself, "Because…because I can't control it anymore.Years and years and years and years of careful trust.And careful control.Faded.Faded existence," his voice lowered, "And I want you now-before I'm gone."

"It's just a curse…you don't…you won't…actually…"

"It burns, actually, no da.I'm just a candle, burning at both ends.I'll be gone by morning no da."

Tasuki stared at the monk, defeated.How could this-"Dammit!" he shouted suddenly, "Not again!This isn't right."

Chichiri seemed calmer, but he shook from the control it took for him remain this way, "Just one night no da…" he trailed off, looking, for the moment, completely exhausted.

He was dying.Oh, Suzaku.Tasuki had never let himself admit the possibility, but now he had to, "Well…," Tasuki said, with some of his old humor, "I'm already half ready," he scanned the ground briefly for his shirt, considering.

Chichiri was dying.There was nothing, no one, left…he had promised that he would bring him back, but he couldn't.How could they stop the curse when they didn't even know what had caused it?Taiitsukun had already said that she couldn't help; she had told him not to even try.

But he was here, now.Chichiri had one last request for him, and he had finally asked.After all these years he had finally asked.His best friend.But maybe-maybe he could find some comfort in these last few hours.

Tasuki looked helpless, "And you've always been my friend…"

He stopped himself.There was no reason to keep talking; there was nothing to say.Chichiri's eye was lit blood-red with desire; he wouldn't hear anything Tasuki said.

The bandit gently embraced the shaking figure of his friend, holding him close and warm against his own bare chest.

Chichiri looked up at him, burning the last of his control._I fought it, Tasuki.I should've done more, but it's too late now.Suzaku, I'm sorry._

__Tasuki leaned foreword and tenderly brought their lips together.For a minute, they stayed that way._This feels right…this could've been…right,_ Tasuki thought.

Then Chichiri gasped, arching backward as the curse cleaved through his mind, regaining its dominance.He turned his face to the sky and screamed meaninglessly into the bright void, all of his self-inflicted injuries screaming with him.One terrified eye turned back to the figure standing so close to him, "Tas…Tasuki…gomen…" 

Then his face darkened and he pulled Tasuki against him into a brutal kiss.

This time Tasuki responded in turn, growling.Chichiri approved and frantically began clawing at their clothing, pulling it off in pieces.__

**************************************************************

Deep within a shimmering cave set under the blackened stars, a woman lay dying.She kept her heart closed, ignoring its strange and constant insistence for attention.She felt other hearts beating beneath her own, ruining her careful rhythm.

She was the Sibyl, a creature who lived beyond time.Recently, however, she had felt the waning of her power and had known that it was time to find an heir.A host.Someone who had power, but could be controlled.

_My heart hurts,_ she thought, moving into a sitting position.Even the slight change sent pain ripping through her body…though it wasn't her own pain, _Why must there be such pain?_ she questioned, knowing the answer.Pain was synonymous with life, and the host was still living.

"This one still fights, and he may die with his own will," she commented.The seven hearts beneath her own changed their rhythm slightly, acknowledging the comment, "And our time is near."

Part of her feared this instance, while another reveled in the possibility.

_Never mind_.The Sibyl stood carefully, wincing as her hand brushed against a slight outcropping of rock.This new host was using his pain as a source of power.Wise, for a fool.

She watched small circles of light from the carefully carved entrance move along the floor.It told her of the passing of the hours and days just as the whispers on the wind told her of what was to come.

_Danger_, the wind sighed, _Restless…_

_Trouble,_ the walls of her cave rumbled in agreement.It had been a long time since the rock had last spoken to her, and it gave her a joyful thrill.It remembered her, and cared enough to warn her!_Destruction and ruin,_ the earth told her.

"For who?For yourself, for the host, or for the Sibyl?" she asked.

There was no response.

******************** ******************************************

Chichiri's eye flashed as he watched Tasuki sleep.Just a little more time, and he could have that same innocent peace…but he would run and run and run until he died.Just a little more time.

He couldn't kill Tasuki now, even if he wanted to.Why not?It would be interesting.But—his head ached.

The mage set himself down on the smooth surface of the boulder.He remembered…so long ago…oh, Suzaku…he was tired.All he wanted to do was lie down right here and sleep.He stared out at the water._I feel like I want to stay here forever…_

END OF PART 2

Yay, I finally finished this part!Sorry it took me so long to write it.Comments and questions are welcome.

Thank you Sicil and Physh for beta reading this for me!And thank you Sicil for forcing me to write this.


	3. Part 3

Bloodless:

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi does not belong to me.

Warnings: This fic contains YAOI, so if you don't like it, don't read it.This fic also contains swearing, lime, angst, violence, noncon, and death.

Author's note: The next part should finish this.Thanks to Sicil and Golden Fish for beta reading for me.

Bloodless:

Part 3

The body was prepared and the voices of the long dead faded into the background.For once, the Sibyl was alone.The silence pressed into her, filling her with nothing.

She felt restless and strangely uncertain; the breeze had stilled.Stagnant air filled her lungs; everything smelled of rotting fruit and slow death.Soon, that would all change.Her child would come…he would save her life and bring new power into her to sustain her.

The seer coughed, and dried blood dripped from her smiling lips.

********************

******************************************

Tasuki reached out, but there was nothing.No one.He shot up off the ground and scanned the surrounding area.Where had Chichiri gone?

Chichiri was sitting on the rock overlooking the water.He glanced over as Tasuki approached; the mask in his right hand, face down.He was trying to wash the blood off his face and hands, but he couldn't brace himself over the water with his broken hand.

Tasuki sat down next to the monk and gently helped him.They didn't speak.Chichiri just watched him, his eye filled with tired curiosity.Tasuki was covered in dust and emanating sadness; his face was quiet and the touch of his hands, light.Last night, in his clouded dreams that he knew were reality, he remembered rough hands and a face filled with desperation.A bittersweet desperation.

Tasuki was still here, and that was all that mattered.He hadn't run away…he had…

He leaned forward and lightly brushed their lips together.It was barely a touch and Chichiri moved away quickly.He lowered his head and looked down at the mask he was still clutching tightly.

Tasuki closed his eyes, "What we did…"

"I know," Chichiri said, looking up again, "I'm sorry."

Tasuki met his gaze, trying to read the Chichiri's eye, but the face of the monk was veiled, "What are you sorry for?It's not like I didn't let you or anything," he laughed nervously, "I always—"

Chichiri was shaking his head slowly, "Tell me later no da."

Tasuki looked at him, shocked.

"Right now…I don't feel like talking much," Chichiri smiled slightly.His hand started to shake and he dropped the mask into the water.But it didn't matter…all this pain…soon it would be over.

Tasuki grabbed Chichiri's shaking hand, "Well…then don't," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chichiri nodded, and the movement dislodged something inside of him.He started to cough. He leaned desperately against Tasuki, unable to control the spasms inside his lungs.There was new blood on Tasuki's shirt when he was finished.They both stared at the blood for a minute, unsure how to act. __

Finally, Tasuki pulled the monk closer, "Chichiri…"Chichiri was shaking uncontrollably…and he was so cold…"Yer my family, you know that right?Closer than family." 

He felt Chichiri nod against him.…what was he supposed to say now?It was so hard to say goodbye…it only got harder.

He wasn't surprised when the monk managed to figure out what to say for him.

Chichiri raised his head, "Tasuki…this won't be the last time…" he trailed off.

"No!" Tasuki exclaimed, desperate to make Chichiri understand how he felt, "We'll see each other again!Dammit, I'll find you, even if I have to—"

Chichiri tightened his grip on Tasuki's shoulders, cutting off the bandit's words, and pulled himself up into his lap.Their eyes met.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Tasuki's open mouth._He tastes like the ocean,_ he thought, leaning back.

Chichiri closed his eyes, smiling, and the cool black waters from a thousand different memories closed over his head.It was done.

********************

******************************************

She stood, and felt a new strength grow within herself.At last.The body was empty, vulnerable, all its strength spent by her gift.It was empty, but the soul was still drifting nearby.

The seer reached out with arms of wind, and trapped the spirit with her power.It twisted in her grasp and fought.

For a long moment they battled, soul against soul, will against will.But she was hardened by a hundred, a thousand similar battles, and he was weakened by despair. 

The wind howled outside the cave and glittering drops of light fell across the walls.The Sibyl gathered the light deep inside herself; she tasted life.It revitalized her, but it was not yet done.His energy alone could not save her.

********************

******************************************

"Chichiri?"Tasuki asked, staring at the cold and blood-covered face of his friend, "Are you--You can't…"His eyes were dry as bone.He should be crying.Chichiri was—he should be—but nothing!Nothing!Suzaku, why?He'd found Chichiri, he'd come, but he'd done nothing.

He should bury him right here.By the rock where they had sat and become friends.Was he alone?He couldn't take it.Why wasn't he crying?He should be bawling like a little girl, screaming at the gods, doing something.Even though it was too late to do anything that mattered.But…for some reason…it didn't feel over yet.Nothing was complete, yet.

It just hadn't sunk in.He remembered Kouji now.How he had told Tasuki to find Chichiri, "Find him."

He had found him.But he had done nothing.

Tasuki remembered the nights he had woken up, dreaming of the others.He had been terrified, the screaming voices of his comrades still ringing in his ears.And he would feel so cold.

Then he would hear Chichiri, and he could sense that the monk was awake, too.They would wait a couple minutes, just listening to each other's uneven breathing.Then Tasuki, or sometimes Chichiri, would quietly get out of his bed.He would cross the small gap separating them and slip into the bed of the other.They rarely said anything.

But Chichiri was always so warm, and he could sleep without dreams just knowing that he was there, alive, next to him.

Eventually they had stopped sleeping in their own beds at all.There was no point, since they would just end up together by the end of the night.He was so warm and comfortable waking up with Chichiri pressed up against him.

They would never talk about it.

Tasuki leaned over and lay a rough hand on Chichiri's face.He was cold.Just like the rest of him. 

"Find him"

It was too late to find him now.

A soft glittering dust surrounded Chichiri and covered him in a sheen of gold.Magic.Tasuki could sense it in the air.He tried to brush off the gold, but it was more like light than anything with substance; he couldn't catch it in his hand.

Tasuki stepped back; the gold continued to settle.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked no one in particular. 

There was no response.

The dust seemed to sink through the remnants of Chichiri's clothes, obscuring his features from sight.

Chichiri's mouth opened with a gasp. 

"Chichiri?" Tasuki asked, his voice cracking.

The golden figure looked at him, terror reflected in his gaze, and whispered, "I don't want to…"

The wind picked up.Chichiri was still talking, but his words were carried away.

Tasuki realized he was crying.He ran over to embrace the impossible miracle that had just occurred.But as he reached out his arms, they met nothing.His hands dissipated the dust, and Chichiri's body was suddenly split in half.

Chichiri opened his mouth in a silent scream, his eye wide in shocked disbelief.Then a strong gust of wind twisted his features and separated him into a million tiny flecks of gold.Tasuki was surrounded by the dust; he was breathing it in, mindlessly searching for Chichiri.The stuff entered his lungs, and burned him from the inside out…

It was so warm…and painful…just as warm and painful as Chichiri…

A voice surrounded him, and was inside him, "Tasuki…"

Tasuki started to cough, "Is that you?"

"I don't want to die…she has me…"

"Who?!"

"…the Wind Prophetess…"

Tasuki coughed, and the magic left him in a rush of air.The dust was swept away from him.He reached out for it, calling, but it was gone.

Dammit.Oh, dammit Suzaku.What the fuck was going on?

"What the fuck's going on?!"Tasuki shouted in the direction Chichiri had disappeared.His lungs and heart still hurt.But…it wasn't over yet.Tasuki started coughing again.By the time he was done his face was covered in tears, and he was laughing.

********************

******************************************

_Light everywhere…_

_I'm dead._

_I'm alive, but I should be dead._

_I don't want to die._

The world slowly came into focus.

The room was black, he could barely see, but his other senses were alive and warning him.Something was waiting in the dark…no…it was inside him.Something dark and twisted was inside him, ready to batter down his will again.

Chichiri fell to his knees, exhausted.The weight of his own body bore him down onto the cold stone floor.

A voice hissed from the shadows, "My power…"

His head swung around, searching for the source of the sound.

"My life…come to me…"

"Wind witch?" Chichiri asked, trying to stand and defend himself.

She laughed breathlessly, "I am the seer, child.But you know that."

"…Hai," He searched briefly for some kind of weapon.His hand closed over a small, smooth rock, "But what do you want?Why did you do all this no da?"

"I am dying, lovely fool…" she was close now…he could smell her, though he still couldn't see her.She smelled like an open grave…stale and sickeningly sweet.

Chichiri tried to back away, but his body was frozen._Helpless…_

"What a power you have!" she said, brushing her fingers against his cheek, "And what a pretty child you are!I never was able to see you this close before."

He flinched.

But from some opening behind him, light began to filter inside.Her face, frighteningly close to his own, came into focus.

She was beautiful.Her skin was smooth and flawless, and her eyes were soft and kind.He was reminded, briefly, of Kouran.The hair and face were same.But the color and warmth of her eyes reminded him of the Suzaku no Miko herself, from so long ago.

"My new baby," she whispered, drawing closer, "Give me a kiss?"

He shook his head slowly, grasping tightly his only weapon.He hoped desperately that she didn't notice, and that the right opportunity would come.All she needed was to lower her head slightly, right where he could reach it.Then, if he was fast…

The seer smiled, "Maybe I should just take one?"

If he let her then she would be in the perfect position.It was such a small chance, but it was a chance.

"All right no da…" 

Behind the shadowy forms of Chichiri and the beautiful woman, the wrinkled corpse of what had once been the seer lay rotting on the floor of the cave.Chichiri's disconnected body lay next to hers, his eyes wide and empty.Scampering figures surrounded his body, healing and fixing up the new host for the Sibyl.If he looked back, he would see them.But his eyes were looking deep into the glare of the witch.He held the rock tightly, but by the time he lifted it, she would have him.

Everything…on a kiss.

END OF PART 3


	4. Part 4

Title: Bloodless: Part 4  
Author: Celestial Phoenix  
E-mail: celestialinferno@h...  
Archive: Yes, in the FYTasChiML Archive. Others, please ask.  
Rating/Warnings: R This fic contains YAOI, swearing, lime, angst,   
violence, noncon, and death. Spoilers for the whole series.   
Disclaimer:Fushigi Yuugi does not belong to me  
Author's note: The last part of Bloodless. Thanks to Sicil and   
Physh for beta reading for me, and listening to my whining whenever I felt like I should be working on it.   
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tasuki stared out over the water into the depths of the lake, his long-time enemy. He concentrated on his search, but he couldn't find any trace of Chichiri. Last time, as soon as he had given the search his full attention, he had been able to sense the seishi's location.   
  
He was still confused. Somehow, Chichiri had died...but then, he had been brought back... That should be impossible, shouldn't it? The air smelled stale, like he was trapped inside a coffin.  
  
_ Tasuki, this won't be the last time... _  
  
Last time for what? Had Chichiri understood, and hadn't had time to explain?  
  
I don't want to die...  
  
He kept saying that, but he had given up so easily; they both had!   
  
A bright, clean breeze cut through the ancient air. Tasuki leaned back, breathing in deeply; inhaling the change. He couldn't think about what had happened. Not if he wanted to get through this.   
  
  
Wherever the Sibyl went, she gave prophecies of unerring accuracy and wisdom. Men and women traveled all over the world to hear her words.   
  
Now, she was a wilting husk, lost in her own visions. The years had stripped her sanity, and she couldn't tell her false prophecies from the ones that came directly from the gods.   
  
Part of her protested, "Let us die; it is long past time."  
  
Another part called her a fool, and another found the whole situation hilarious. The rest kept their opinions to themselves.   
  
But there was a spark inside this boy, one she envied. Once she had the same spark, energy; she was empty now. Time to take him into herself.  
  
  
The water began to speak vague words with Chichiri's voice. Tasuki leaned down, lowering himself until his nose almost touched the cold water, "Chichiri?" he called, the water rushing from his words in growing circles.   
  
The voice grew louder, but he still couldn't make out the words. Chichiri sounded upset, like he was in trouble. Well...of course he was.   
  
Listening carefully, he ducked his head under the freezing water.  
  
"Tasuki! I'm here; down here no da!"  
  
Yeah, definitely Chichiri's voice.   
  
Another voice: it sounded like a woman, "Stay back; the water will kill you. You can't swim," that was true enough, "You'll die, and you'll never be able to save him. Get Taiitsukun. She'll know what to do."  
  
She hadn't before, dammit. Tasuki felt the air leave him and he threw his head back out of the water. Fuck. Now he was all wet.   
  
  
Her lips were parted for him, welcoming...she was vibrating and the air was humming with her presence. The world shook around him, hurting, and passion and rage welled up inside him, like it had during the last night of his curse. Except this time it was strangely distant. These feelings weren't from him this time...had they ever been from him? But even if they weren't his feelings, Chichiri still wanted this woman like he had wanted Tasuki back by the lake. But...this, this _ perversion _ of a woman, this undying monster, wanted him; this was even worse than what he had done to Tasuki.   
  
Once she had him; that would be it. He would never have a chance to explain to Tasuki why this had happened. He would never be able to say that he didn't understand and that it was okay not to understand. He could never think about him again.   
  
And he wouldn't be reborn. Those last words would be broken, their last promise. Tasuki would live his life and be reborn, but they would never see each other again. This was the night he was going to be eaten. He could feel the stars of Suzaku pulsing outside the cave. Were the others warning him?  
  
Stupid, useless thought. He had to struggle, at least. It wouldn't be right if he didn't struggle.  
  
Chichiri bowed his head, closing the space between himself and the beautiful monster. Her lips were honey inside him, pressing him closer.   
  
He raised the rock, separating himself from himself, pulling his mind away from her illusion of dark passion. Away from himself, he saw his body being drawn inside her. She ate him slowly, enjoying the taste of new life inside her.   
  
The child tasted like a river of water when she was thirsty; a meal when she was hungry. He was everything she needed to survive. For an instant, she loved him with all her dry and ancient heart. Like she had loved them all, before they fed her their strength.  
  
A rush of empty air, then the sound of stone against stone.   
  
The Sibyl drew back, shocked.   
  
The voices came rushing back, whispering doubt and fear. She ignored them, "How could you try to hurt me, my dearest?"  
  
The stone had gone straight through her. Right through her heart, before it clattered to the floor.  
  
"You're dead; didn't you realize? So am I! I shed my body, just to be with you."  
  
He met her confused gaze, his eye calm. He should be feeling fear or anger, but...nothing.   
  
"My sweet child," her shock dissolved and she smiled, "You scared me there, for a second. Let's finish what we came here to do."  
  
Chichiri sensed the illusion gather back around him, "No."  
  
She laughed, bells ringing, "I hardly think you have a choice. That was the last of your strength, wasn't it? Now, do you want to come back inside me, or will I have to take you myself? And, sweetheart, neither of us will enjoy that."  
  
He shook his head, standing his ground.  
  
Her smile grew, and she laughed again, "If you have made your decision," she took his arm in her hand, a vice grip, "Then I really don't have a choice, do I?"  
  
  
  
Only one choice left, "I'm going to fucking die, aren't I?" he asked himself, sadly. Then he took a deep breath, holding it tightly as he fell in.  
  
The water opened as he fell, letting him through.   
  
It was cold; breathless, bloodless water. There was warmth at the end, though, where he had least expected it...with Chichiri. The air burst out of him and water filled his lungs. The surface was a bright, flickering light above him...so far. But...he had to keep going...he twisted until he was facing the black light beneath him and he couldn't see the surface anymore. It was better this way.   
  
An undeterminable moment passed as his lungs screamed for air. Just a little further.   
  
His eyes focused on something in the blackness. A light? It was blue, and so far away...the image wavered. His consciousness began to fade away; he struggled to keep his mind from drifting. The light grew brighter and threatened to overtake his vision...blinding light.... it burned through him and he was gone.   
  
  
  
She tasted like...she tasted like _ nothing _; like nothingness pressed against him, inside him, all through him. As she devoured him he felt surrounded by people, and he knew they were the people she had taken long ago. They watched with distant curiosity; they had left their lives to history hundreds of years ago. The fate of the Sibyl, her next victim, or even themselves didn't demand their concern.   
  
Tasuki...he had tasted like the ocean. Salty, warm...and the more he drank, the more he needed.   
  
He could see himself now; he could now see the whole cave at once from many different sides. His body lay, whole and uninjured, next to the wrinkled and decaying corpse of the witch...this cave stank of her rotting flesh. She looked unbelievably frail and impossibly ancient; death should have come years ago.   
  
And now...he heard her voice surrounding him.  
  
The monster's corpse raised its hand and Chichiri realized, with dawning horror, that it was not dead yet. The woman had lied when she had said that she was dead; she was just projecting herself with her body's remaining strength.  
  
The voices scampered over to the body. The Sibyl followed and he moved with her until they were peering down at her body. Her eyes opened slowly, staring back at them with frightening intensity. She sat up and reached into her decomposing clothing, pulling out a dagger. She fixed the weapon with her gaze. Chichiri knew that those eyes had killed more and seen more death than that knife ever had.  
  
Her shaking hand drew the dagger slowly back, aiming it over the heart. The voices were silent, watching. Then, with a quiet gasp, she pierced through her heart. Something snapped, a cord, and they were drifting.   
  
The Sibyl regained control and turned to his body. The body was still alive, somehow. It was waiting for him to return.  
  
She kneeled down over him, leaning over his face, _ And now... _ she lightly ran her fingers over the scar...the remainder of her power hadn't been able to heal it...and smiled gently, And now...  
  
The room exploded with a brilliant red light, illuminating everything with blood.   
  
_ Tasuki! _Chichiri shouted internally, _ Get away from here! _  
  
Tasuki saw him...and her.   
  
Rage. Frozen rage boiled through her. She threw back her head and screeched once; causing the entire cave to shudder.   
  
"You bitch!" Tasuki screamed, "I'm going to fucking burn ya to death!"   
  
She laughed, a shrieking laugh, "You can't kill me, idiot! He is inside of me. If you rip me apart, he goes with me. Do you understand?"  
  
"Tasuki, I'm already dead!" Chichiri shouted through her.   
  
He shook his head and reached for his tessen. Instinctively, he knew that his fire by itself couldn't kill her; she didn't have a living body that could be hurt by flames. Beneath the physical fire, however, he also sent out his own power, his own spirit with his attack. _ That _ could reach her, hurt her. She would _ burn... _  
  
And, since Chichiri was inside of her...if he was fast enough and careful enough, she would die before the flames reached Chichiri.   
  
"Lekka Shinen!" the fire burst out of the fan, engulfing the woman's body and barely missing Chichiri. The flames cleaved a purifying path across the cave, burning away the stagnant air. She was swallowed by his power, still screaming. There was a brief struggle, before her already diminished power gave way for him. The twisted shapes of her voices followed the sound of her cry into the heart of the fire.   
  
Chichiri felt heat-it licked at the edges of his spirit. He heard the whispered last words of the Sibyl before the heat softened.  
  
_I can never die. _  
  
Tasuki dropped his tessen and ran over to where Chichiri had been...there was nothing. He looked around, frantic, until his eyes settled on the body on the ground.  
  
Chichiri slowly opened his eye, looking up at Tasuki. He smiled a little--Tasuki looked so worried. When he saw Chichiri smiling at him, Tasuki returned it, reaching out his hand to help his friend off the warm stone, "Hope I didn't hit ya with my fire."  
  
Chichiri shook his head, and reached up to take Tasuki's hand.  
  
His grasping hand passed through Tasuki.  
  
"When did I die?" Tasuki asked, confused, looking down at his hand.  
  
Chichiri stood up slowly, his motions belaying a serenity he did not feel.  
  
"I must've drowned in that lake..." Tasuki laughed nervously, "I didn't notice..."  
  
"When did you go in?" Chichiri snapped.  
  
"Well...I heard your voice...so I was trying to hear you, and you said-"  
  
"I didn't say anything to you! When did you go in?"  
  
"Just before I came here."  
  
Tasuki blinked and Chichiri disappeared.  
  
  
  
There had to be time; another minute, another second. Chichiri dove into the center of the lake. He swam frantically towards where he could still feel the faintest sign of life. There he was; Chichiri grasped the frozen body around the waist and tried to pull it back up with him. It was so heavy. He couldn't teleport, since he had used all the power he had regained from the Sibyl just getting to the lake.   
  
_ I can never die. _  
  
Power filled him from his core, coming from something inside him that shouldn't be there. It burned through him, ice in his veins, and he used it. No time to wonder.  
  
He dropped Tasuki on the rock and examined him briefly. His heart was beating, but he still wasn't breathing.  
  
Chichiri opened Tasuki's mouth and covered it with his own, making a seal.   
  
_Breath._  
  
Chichiri came up, gasping for air. Then, back down.  
  
_ Breath. _  
  
Tasuki's heart was weakening; was he doing this wrong?  
  
_Breath._  
  
Tasuki felt something pulling against him. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the cave, examining his tessen.  
  
_Breath._  
  
"Fine, FINE, I'm going!" Tasuki grumbled, even as the pull lost its strength.  
  
_Breath._  
  
Something warm against his mouth-the air was like fire; he coughed up water as Chichiri gave him room.   
  
"You were only under a few minutes no da," Chichiri sighed, relieved.  
  
Tasuki kept coughing, nodding his head, "So now we've both been dead, eh?" he asked when he finally gained some control.  
  
Chichiri nodded. He felt so tired...but what had given him the power to save Tasuki. He had a pretty good feeling of what it was, but he didn't want to think about it at the moment.  
  
Tasuki dragged himself over and sat next to him. They stayed there a minute, staring out at the water.   
  
"I should prob'ly tell Kouji we're alive," Tasuki said, not moving.  
  
"All right no da."  
  
Tasuki laughed suddenly, "I can't fucking believe that worked."  
  
"You can't believe what no da?"  
  
"Any of it," he felt his strength slowly draining back into him, "You know, Chiri-" Tasuki turned a little to look at him. Chichiri was staring out over the water, his expression blank.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Yeah, his energy was coming back very quickly. He felt almost like a new man. The memory of Chichiri over him, pressing, and the taste- Chichiri wasn't wearing much now, was he?   
  
Tasuki grinned, "Chiri?"  
  
Chichiri turned to see Tasuki looking at him with a questionable expression on his face,   
"...yes...?"  
  
"I feel much better now, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, much better Tasuki-kun no da."  
  
Tasuki's grin was almost wolfish...unnerving. Chichiri didn't know what to make of it-he'd just almost drowned, hadn't he? "Tasuk-!"  
  
The blood ran through their veins in a quickening pulse, warm and hard; it hit them like the salty waves of the ocean. And inside Chichiri, something settled.  
  
_ I can never die. _  
  
  
THE END  



End file.
